Partials/Updates/2015 January 23rd
Remodel #* Nachi Kai Ni at level 65 #** Costs 900 and 800 to remodel #** No blueprint required #** New voices #* Hatsushimo Kai Ni at level 70 #** Costs 230 and 220 to remodel #** No blueprint required #** New voices # Quests #* Composition Quests #** A49「第二二駆逐隊」を編成せよ！Organize the 22nd Destroyer Division! #*** Form a fleet consisting of Satsuki, Fumizuki, Nagatsuki and another destroyer #*** Needs B38 completion #* Sortie Quests #** B38 出撃任務「那智戦隊」抜錨せよ！Sortie the "Nachi Fleet" #*** Form a fleet consisting of Nachi as flagship, Hatsushimo, Kasumi, Ushio, Akebono and a wildcard, sortie to 2-2 and achieve an S-Rank at the boss node #*** Needs B37 and Bm1 completion #** B39「第二二駆逐隊」出撃せよ！Sortie the 22nd Destroyer Division (world 1-4) #*** Sortie to 1-4 with a fleet consisting of Satsuki, Fumizuki, Nagatsuki, another destroyer and two wildcards, and achieve an S-Rank at the boss node #*** Needs A49 completion # Furniture #* New Furniture #** 鎮守府カウンターバー Anchorage Counter Bar #** 日本酒＆ウィスキー棚 Sake and Whiskey Shelf #** 洋酒＆ワイン棚 Liquor and Wine Shelf #** チョコレートキッチン Chocolate Kitchen #** チョコレートの壁紙 Chocolate Wallpaper #** お菓子作りの壁紙 Candy-making Wallpaper #* Returning Furniture #** 青カーテンの窓 Window with Blue Curtain #* BGM changers #** 節分「豆まき」セット Setsubun "Bean maki" set #** 大人の節分セット Adult's Setsubun Set #* 「250万の感謝」"Thanks for 2.5 Million Players!" hanging scroll has been added, and can be obtained free of charge # BGM #* New BGM 「節分の鎮守府」"Setsubun at the anchorage" #** Can be played if Setsubun furniture is placed # Voice and Other #* Limited-time Setsubun-themed voices #** Will be removed during next maintenance #** 16 kanmusu: Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Wakaba, Hatsushimo, Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Urakaze, Hamakaze, Tanikaze, Nowaki, Prinz Eugen, & Zuihou #* New voices for Nachi Kai Ni, including homeport, battle, etc. #* New voices for Hatsushimo Kai and Kai Ni, including homeport, marriage, etc. #* Akashi's Improvement Arsenal #** Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell and Type 1 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell can be upgraded #** Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell can be remodeled into Type 1 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell after reaching max upgrade #* The maximum ship slots has been increased from 220 to 230 #* The maximum equipment slots has been increased to 1020 #* Display system modification update #** The background of the AP Shells picture was fixed #** Makeover of the owned furniture list, with a feed function? added Twitter Patch Notes From MadMarchHare's Tranlations * 01▼ Nachi gets her Kai Ni! Need a high level, and no blueprint is needed. * 02▼ The KaiNi Nachi now has new port voice, new battle voice and other new voices. * 03▼ Some furniture update, Part 1. 3 new furnitures: Chin-chufu Counter Bar Japanese liquor(Osake) and whiskey shelf Western liquor and Wine shelf * 04▼ Furniture part 2: Chocolate kitchen(New) Chocolate's wall paper(New!) The wallpaper made of candy(New!) The green-coloured window(Revisited) * 05▼ Furniture Part 3. Some of the festival furniture got improved: Bean maki set and Adult Festival set. They now have BGMs. * 06▼ New BGM got implemented. It can be heard by using the festival furniture. It is called chinchufu in a festival mood * 07▼ Hatsushimo now has Kaini! Neew a high level, and no blueprint is needed. * 08▼ Hatsushimo Kai now has new supply voice, idle voice and port voice after wedding. And her Kai Ni now has new port voice, new battle voice and other new voices. * 09▼ New equipments can now be modded in Akashi's factory. You need help from certain Kanmusu, and then you can mod Type 91AP and Type 1 AP * 10▼ New missions! 3 new missions of 3 types got implemented this time. Sortie: Nachi Fleet and other 2 missions, one of them is to make a squad, and other is a sortie missions. There IS pre-requistie to those missions. * 11▼ Some bug fixes: **The background of AP shell type equipments are now fixed **Now the furniture changing page has a fuction to turn to certain pages(not sure here) **Improved the resistence to DDOS attacks. * 12▼ The maximum kanmusu you can have is now 230, and the equipment ammount has been raised to 1020 as well. * 13▼ New furniture! The scroll of 2.5M players. To thank the support from all Teitoku for playing and the user number has gone over 2.5M, there's a new furniture for everyone! (You have to go to the furniture shop to get it) * 14▼ Some new festival voices get implemented as well. Although there's not a lot of voice, and it lasts until next maintaince...and next time there will be special voices for VALENTINE!